Kurse (Marvel)
The Dark Elf known as Kurse was originally named Algrim, a warrior and servant of the Dark Elf lord Malekith the Accursed. Algrim wore a empowered suit of armor that made him virtually invincible. Once he was ordered to ambush and battle Thor, god of thunder. But during the battle, Malekith opened up a pit beneath them, sending both of them into a sea of molten magma. Thor summoned his hammer Mjolnir, which he used to fly away, but Algrim fell into the magma and was almost killed, only being saved by his enchanted armor. Algrim then swore vengeance against Thor, ruthlessly seeking him out to kill him. The mysterious being known as the Beyonder sensed his hatred and decided, as an experiment, to give Algrim the ultimate power of revenge, thus transforming him into Kurse. Hi armor was fused to his body, becoming a living part of him. His already great strength was increased in huge amounts, so that he was twice the strength of Thor, and was literally indestructable by anything except the Dark Elves' weakness: iron. Since then, Kurse has sought out and battled Thor whenever he could, seeking powerful vengeance against him. He so hated Thor, that he attacked anyone who resembled him. He later learned that it was not Thor, but Malekith who had almost killed him, he began a vengeance quest against him. When he was at last defeated by Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and the Power Pack, Thor asked the Beyonder to transport him to Hel, so that he could search for Malekith there. Kurse went there and wrecked havoc in looking for Malekith, and Hela, goddess of death sent him back to Asgard, where he eventually found Malekith and killed him. His thirst for revenge satisfied, Kurse reformed and became Algrim again, loyally serving Asgard. He died in the battle of Ragnarok, protecting his home and people. Thor: The Dark World ' Algrim' is a Dark Elf and the right hand of Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elf army, who later is selected to become a powerful warrior of the Dark Elves called the "Kursed". He serves as the secondary antagonist of the film. Algrim/Kurse is portrayed by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbage. Algrim is first seen fighting alongside his leader Malekith against the forces of Asgard being led by King Bor, father of Odin. Malekith and his forces aim to unleash his weapon the Aether, in order to plunge all nine realms into darkness. However Malekith and Algrim are defeated and forced to flee and live in suspended animation until the Aether once again awakens them. Thousands of years later, human scientist, and Thor's love interest, Jane Foster, becomes the living host of the Aether upon accidentally discovering it. This awakens Malekith and the rest of the Dark Elves including Algrim. Upon learning that Foster has been taken to Asgard by Thor, Malekith begins his plans of attack by giving Algrim a powerful magical stone and helmet that will transform him into a fierce warrior and secretly places him among the marauder prisoners being transported to Asgard's prison cells. Once in the cell Algrim cracks the stone, which transforms him into the powerfull Kurse. Utilizing his new powers Kurse breaks free and proceeds to unleash all of the other prisoners within Asgard's holding cells, resulting in a massive skirmish between the freed prisoners and Asgard's forces. Kurse makes his way to Asgard's defense generator, killing numerous soldires along the way, before destroying the generator effectively leaving Asgard defenseless. Malekith, with his army of Dark Elves then invade Asgard and make their way to Jane's location. Once they find Foster they learn that she has been hidden away and they are confronted by Frigga, mother of Thor, she briefly battles Malekith only to be stopped by Kurse, who shortly after stabs her in the back with his sword, killing her and enraging Thor who finally enters the room. Thor burns Malekith's face and throws his hammer at Kurse but it is to no avail as he and his master are able to make their escape. Later, Malekith is taken to their home realm, Svartalfheim, to heal from his wounds. Eventually Thor and Loki along with Jane, track Malekith to his realm, once there Malekith awakes from his healing chamber and senses the Aether's presence. Kurse then accompanies his master outside of their ship to confront the two Asgardians. After a staged betrayal by Loki, and a failed attempt to destroy the Aether, Kurse engages Thor in one on one combat while Malekith, now in possesion of the Aether, flees to Earth. Kurse uses his strength to pummel the god of thunder into the ground. However before he can cause any further damage Kurse is impaled with a spear by Loki, saving his brother from possible death. Kurse faces Loki and impales him on the same spear and throws him to the ground seemingly mortally wounded. Just as Kurse approaches Loki to finish him, the god of mischief points out that he had activated one of Kurse's Black hole grenades dangling from his waist. Before Kurse can act the grenade detonates breaking Kurse to pieces and sucking him into the black hole, killing the monster once and for all. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil Fairies Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Power Pack Villains Category:Elves Category:Marvel Cinematic Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Secondary Villains Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Clawed Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Bludgeoners Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Lego Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Henchmen Category:Guardians Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:One-Man Army Category:Emotionless Villains Category:God Killer